


A Visit to Berk

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Aen’s valentines sufferment [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altea and Daibazaal are islands, Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), HTTYD AU, M/M, Surprise Attack gone wrong, The voltron lions are dragons, altean everyone but it isn’t mentioned, polytines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Keith and Shiro are sent to Berk for a diplomatic meeting with the Chief there, after they finish the meeting, they’re allowed to wander around Berk so they take their dragons, red and black, around Berk. What do they do when they spot the enemy?Polytines gift!





	A Visit to Berk

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift to a wonderful person on the server, Heather, gotta love you too! (Can you tell I don’t remember anything from httyd?)
> 
> [Join](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe) the server! <33

Shiro looked around the island, Allura had asked for Keith and him to go to Berk, wanting to make them their allies in the upcoming war. They were about to fight with the galra’s, and they only have five dragons, while Berk has more knowledge about dragons and more riders. They could help them in the war but also with their dragons, even if they were mythical, they didn’t always listen very well.

Although, the voltron dragons had been discovered by Allura’s father, Alfor. He had more knowledge about them but he had been killed by Zarkon, the leader of the galra’s, in a act of war and murder. After that Allura took Alfor’s place as chief, and they continued the dragon’s training.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Keith took his hand, “We should probably go to the chief”. Shiro nodded and looked around the two of them, the inhabitants of Berk, dragons and humans alike were staring at them. They walked up the path and towards the home they thought was the chief’s, the stares were heavy on their backs.

He chuckled bitterly, they must’ve been a odd sight, mustn’t they? Two alteans dressed in soft material and bright colours, against the inhabitants of Berk with their tattered fabric and leather. Their long pointy ears and marking on their cheek against the wild hair and weathered look of Berk’s inhabitants. 

But luck seemed to be on their side as they reached the chief’s house without anyone interrupting them, even the dragons had left them alone. He was once again pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Keith lift his fist, and knock on the wooden door. They waited awkwardly until a auburn haired man opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

“Oh! You must be from Altea!” he ushered the duo inside of the house, “Sorry for the mess, someone decided to pull a prank on me and get a sheep into the house. Toothless went crazy, running after it”. He chuckled awkwardly as the duo just stared at him, Shiro eventually spoke up, “It’s alright! Dragon are hard to control, we understand. Red once burned Lance’s hair”.

Keith huffed softly, “And that was well deserved, he was sneaking up to my room to wake me when Red sneaked up behind him and burned his hair. He whined to Hunk and Pidge about it. We never told him that I wasn’t in my room to begin with, i was in yours”

The auburn haired man chuckled awkwardly at the pair, “Well, i’m Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third”, the duo stopped talking and looked at Hiccup instead, “Hello Hiccup, the little spitfire here is Keith, and i’m Shiro, nice to meet you!” He extended his human hand and shook Hiccup’s. 

“Nice to meet you too Shiro! Now, what were you guys here for again?” The one in question chuckled awkwardly, “Isn’t it better if we go talk to the chief about that? I have a feeling we’d be better of talking with them immediately, the matter is very concerning to us”. Hiccup nodded in understanding, and spoke up. 

“Well, you’re lucky there. I’m the chief of Berk, my dad recently passed away so it’s understandable that your island wouldn’t know it yet”. the duo made various noises of awkwardness and nervousness. 

“Oh”

“Sorry”

Hiccup chuckled softly, “It’s fine, now, what were you two here for?”

“Well. Altea is close to having a war with Daibazaal, and we could really use your help. You guys don’t have to actively take place in the war, you could also give us advice about our dragons”. There was a hum of agreement, “We could certainly teach you about dragons, but sadly, I don’t have a lot on the voltron dragons, they aren’t in my book. I just read about them in some mythology book.”

Shiro nodded at the other’s answer, “Well, we could always add it to your book then. As a sort or repayment?”

“Give us time to think about this proposition, you can go around and explore the island in the meantime”. Keith and Shiro nodded at the answer and left the house, looking around the snowy island. To their luck, the inhabitants of Berk didn’t pay any attention to them this time around, Keith took Shiro’s hand again and took him over to their dragons.

“Should we just go fly above the island and get a birds eye view? Maybe Pidge would be interested in the plants we’re able to find here, and the dragon species”. Shiro nodded and the two got on their respective dragons, taking off into the sky.

The two saw the inhabitants walking and flying around beneath them, they saw the ruckus the sheep made and smiled softly. Keith eventually broke their peaceful silence by speaking up, 

“You know, i sometimes wish Altea was this peaceful. I know that we’re almost at war, but still, we used to be able to go out to the fields together.”

Shiro smiled softly, “We’ll be able to go out to the field again as soon as we defeat the galra”. The other nodded at Shiro’s words, “Yeah”. 

The pair continued to fly around in silence, until they came upon a clearing in the woods. There they saw something they’d never thought they’d see, there were galra’s on Berk. They shared a panicked expression with each other before landing a few metres away from the clearing, both on opposite ends of the galra.

They each took their weapons, the sword heavy in Keith’s hand, and Shiro’s hand ready to fight. 

Then a noise behind Shiro caught him off guard, he turned around and saw a galra standing in front of him, with a wicked grin on his face. He whispered the galra’s name in shock which only resulted in the grin widening, 

“Hello champion”.

He heard a sharp whine and looked to his left, where black was. He saw red as soon as he was met with the sight of his dragon, all tied up. He turned back to the galra commander he was sure planned all of this. 

“How did you get on Berk?”

The only reply he got was the same wicked grin, until he finally replied to the question. “What do you think? Zarkon’s forces are almost unstoppable, getting on one island isn’t a big deal”. Shiro opened his mouth to answer until he heard the sound of a sword clashing with armour, he turned around to see what it was and was met with the sight of Keith fighting off the galra in the clearing.

While Shiro was stuck looking at Keith, Sendak took his chance to grab him by the neck and throw him against a nearby tree, muttering something under his breath, something sounding like ‘We’ll get the champion back later’.

He stormed into the clearing and activated his own arm, ready to fight Keith, who was severely out numbered. Red covering him by breathing fire from above, while Keith was fighting in the middle of the clearing. Silently praying that Shiro would end up alright, he heard the smack of something being thrown against a tree but wasn’t able to see if it was Shiro.

He also hasn’t seen black in the fight, which worried him, if black’s rider was in danger, then he would surely join the fight, right? He glared at a nearby soldier as he stabbed him with his sword and swung him to the side, straight into another soldier. 

The battle between the galra soldiers and the red rider of voltron continued, Keith eventually won the upper hand until he was met with Sendak. One on one. The two snarled at each other, “You could still join our empire halfling, you could join and bring us the red and black dragon. You will be with your precious champion.”

Keith glared at the galra, “I don’t think you know me well then, Altea is going to win, just you wait”. He advanced towards Sendak with his sword raised piercing the other through the heart, just as the other was throwing a punch at Keith’s side. 

The impact threw Keith to the otherside of the clearing, but the sword had been dragged along with him causing even more damage to the now fallen galra. He stood up on shaky legs and looked around the clearing, spotting Shiro. He ran over to him and turned him around, hr gasped as he saw his lover’s bloodied face and threw Shiro’s arm around his shoulders. 

He lifted Shiro up and carried him over to black, laying him over the dragon’s back while he cut the restricting ropes loose. “Black, take Shiro back to the chief” the dragon gave a brief nod and took off to the sky, flying back to Hiccup.

Keith got on top of red and flew back to Hiccup as well, he saw the chief standing next to black and checking up on Shiro. He jumped off of red and landed next to Hiccup, “is he alright?” he said with a concerned tone in his voice.

Hiccup nodded at him, “He will be”.


End file.
